Tu
Tu or (Tû)' '''was one character replacement of the villain [[Tevildo|'Tevildo']], Lord of Cats. He was known as the ''Lord of Werewolves'' and ''Necromancer'. Canon and description '''Tu appeared in a fragmentary version of J.R.R. Tolkien's working notes for the Coming of Men, given in The Book of Lost Tales Part Two as "Gilfanon's Tale". Tolkien apparently decided not to incorporate the tale into his mythos, as it did not survive to become part of the chapter of ''The Silmarillion'' entitled "Of the Coming of Men into the West". Tu is described as a "wizard" or "fay" who ruled the Dark Elves of the further east of Middle-earth, around Cuivienen, just before the making of the Sun. One of his subjects, Nuin "Father of Speech", came to a hidden valley of great loveliness and found there sleeping figures young but not children, boys and girls: the Fathers of Men. He told this to Tu, who fell into great fear of the One, and told Nuin that these were the Fathers of Men, who were to be undisturbed. Notes then tell that Nuin awoke two of the Sleepers, Ermon and Elmir, and taught them speech; that Tu and Nuin shepherded the Sleepers when they awoke with the Sun, and that Men split into factions in the years afterward. Tu grew to shun day and took to dwelling underground. A demon named Fankil, son of Melkor, arose and set Men at each other's throats, and especially against the Elves. The folk of Ermon stood with the Elves, but Tu came forth and destroyed Fankil, and was buried under falling hills. What race or manner of being Tu was is unknown; he was described a great magician and a being of power, benevolent but testy, and afterwards came to have great hatred of Men for the deeds they did to his Elves. This character later became Thû the Necromancer, who in turn was a forerunner to the character [[Sauron|'Sauron']]. In Beren and Lúthien Thû is treated as the first appearance of Sauron, while Tevildo is treated as a seperate minion of Morgoth (though its history in the development of Sauron's character is mentioned in a footnote). :...there are even to be discovered elements in the story that were later altogether lost. Thus, for example, the cross-examination of Beren and Felagund and their companions, disguised as Orcs, by Thû the Necromancer (the first appearance of Sauron), or the entry into the story of the appalling Tevildo, Prince of Cats, who clearly deserves to be remembered, short as was his literary life. That Thû is a alias of Sauron is brought up in this passage of the story from Notes On Elder Days; :But Felagund was slain in the dungeons of Thû the Necromancer, later Sauron; and Orodreth, the second son of Finarfin, took the crown of Nargothrond, as told in this book (pp. 109, 120). :...Thû, the hunter...He is, or will be, Sauron. Tevildo and his realm of cats have disappeared. In the glossery: :Thû The Necromancer, greatest of the servants of Morgoth, dwelling in the Elvish watchtower on Tol Sirion; later name Sauron. References Category:Maiar Category:Precanonical characters Category:Characters in The History of Middle-earth